Hakoda
|image = Image:Hakoda.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = |Row 1 title = Role |Row 1 info = Southern Water Tribe Chief |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = About 37 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2290 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Avatar: The Last Airbender |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = A Father Torn |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Masamune }} Hakoda ''' is an old dude on a boat filled with not so old people. He's the father of Sokka and Katara and chief of the Southern Water Tribe. His wife, Kya, died six years ago, leaving him a single dad. The war with the Fire Nation forced him to leave his children in the care of his mother, Kanna, two years ago. Although recently reunited with his two children, they were forced again to part so they could join the Avatar in his quest. Canon Information '''Abilities/Powers: Like his son, Hakoda lacks any sort of bending powers. What he does have is years of combat experience and is easily the most skilled warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. Since most of his life has been fighting the Fire Nation, he's a skilled combatant in both hand-to-hand and can quickly make use of whatever weapon he happens to lay his hands on. He is also capable of a good deal of stealth as well. Like his son, he is also quite inventive, being responsible for devising a special kind of tangle mine that disabled Fire Nation ships. Among other things, he is also a capable leader, strategist, hunter, and sailor. Personality: Nobody told me I had to write this! Extra: Or this! Elegante Timeline Year 1 *May 30th - Hakoda arrives on the Elegante and quickly located Sokka and Katara. He finds out that Sokka is from the future, while Katara is from the past. *June 1st - A chance encounter with Azula in the elevator. *June 4th - Dad scars children with manly abs. He meets Jim Hawkins, has meaningful conversations with his kids, and catches up with Toph. Azula tries to be intimidating. *June 4th - A lost lady on the Elegante. Her name is Lt. Sinclair. Not very friendly, is she? *June 6th - Strange little girl Pamela is not as scared as she first seemed. Hakoda is confused by words like dimensions. *June 9th - My son's ex is now the moon. *June 9th - Toph and the demon statue. *June 9th - Goten has the cooties! *June 9th - Where can a man get some fish? Isabella wants to nom on him, Jinx calls Hakoda a kid, Ironhide is big, and Kevas got dat accent! *June 10th - Roll takes a tumble off the luggage. *June 12th - Helga is clothes shopping. *June 12th - The Major isn't a bad lady at all, everyone else is crazy. *June 13th (follow up) - Katara is badly hurt by Azula and Sokka suffers burns as well. Hakoda arrives to help the two of them out. *June 15th - Hakoda comments on the rain and meets Anna in the library. *June 22nd - Hakoda and Goten explore the temple. *June 26th - Hakoda has a chat with Katara while she recovers. *June 26th - Zuko arrives on board. *June 27th - A discussion of faith with Isabella. *''June 27th'' - Sokka is killed by Azula *June 28th - Sokka returns to life and Hakoda finds out what happened. *July 1 - A brief discussion with Zelda. *July 1 - Godric's big meeting **1 - Hakoda speaks with Zuko and Ironhide. *July 5 - So many Zeldas. *July 5 - Worried dad is worried, daughter. *July 5 - Goten freaks out over hurting Toph. *July 5 - Aang arrives on the boat. CR CR In Training *Jim Hawkins (June 4th) - Sokka's friend. *Lt. Sinclair (June 4th) - A recent arrival with a guarded personality. *Pamela (June 6th) - A precocious little girl, but not a bad kid at all. Her experiments sound worrying and Hakoda can only wonder what she's up to. *Goten Son (June 9th) - A young boy who was infected with cooties. Apparently he used to be able to fly. Belongs to the 'Mountain Tribe'. *Isabella (June 9th) - An unusual woman who thinks Hakoda's blood would be tasty. Aside from that she seems nice enough, although her tendency to vanish is unnerving. *Ironhide (June 9th) - A mechanical man. A little gruff and has little understanding of human nature. Doesn't like Sokka. *Jinx (June 9th) - He thinks Hakoda is a kid. *Roll (June 10th) - A girl that is a 'robot', but seems to act like any normal little kid. *Major Kusanagi (June 10th) - A helpful enough woman who helped Hakoda with his communicator, but provided him with a great deal of information aside. He suspects she knows more than she lets on. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Avatar the Last Airbender Category:Dropped